


Push Me Over the Edge

by AfterTheTempest (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom/sub Play, Edging, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, dont look at me, handjobs, tagging THIS IS EMBARRASSING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AfterTheTempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IT'S JUST SMUT DON'T LOOK AT ME.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push Me Over the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T EXPECT MUCH? THIS ISN'T TOO GOOD? FIRST SMUT?????????

Ryan had always been a fucking dick when it came to teasing. While it could end up in a good time for both parties involved Gavin could get a bit impatient. So, as it was, there they were, both on the bed, Ryan above Gavin. Clothes were on and lips were pressed together, Ryan's hips were pressed up against Gavin's and the younger man was panting and letting out small noises whenever their lips weren't connected. Leaning back, Ryan moved to pull Gavin's shirt up over his head, smirking down at him. 

"How're you feeling?" The older lowered himself again, mumbling the words against Gavin's neck as he pressed soft kisses along the skin. The only response he got was a small groan as he began to nip at Gav's shoulder, pressing his hips down against the younger's. Moments later he lifted his hips up, moving his hand down to slip inside Gavin's pants. The younger let out a short whine as Ryan massaged him through his boxers.

"Feels good?" Ryan asked in a low tone, smirking slightly as Gavin started to buck his hips up into Ryan's hand. "Well, can't have you doing that can we?" Ryan moved a knee up to Gavin's thigh, only putting enough pressure to hold down the younger's hips.

"D-Don't you dare, R-Ryan," Gavin huffed out as Ryan touched him. "Just g-get on with i-"

"Did I say you can talk?" Ryan growled lowly against Gavin's collar bone, as soon as he said it the younger stopped talking and Ryan chuckled, moving to pull off his own shirt. "Good boy."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a-" Gavin was silenced by Ryan leaning down and nipping at his lips and grinding his hips down against Gavin's.

"I said be quiet," Ryan's voice dropped dangerously low and Gavin shuddered. After he felt the message had been received Ryan sat back again, moving his hands to unbutton Gavin's pants. Short breaths puffed from the younger's mouth and he fought to keep silent as Ryan's hands moved over his body.

Soon his pants were gone and Ryan was sliding lower, moving to mouth at Gav through his boxers. Soon everything was too hot and too wet and the younger man was whining lowly as he attempted to move his hips. So Ryan sat back, removing his mouth from the Brit's body.

"If you keep breaking the rules I'm going to stop." The older man's voice was low and without emotion, making Gavin bite his lip because holy fuck Ryan just needed to touch him again. 

And so Ryan did, slipping his hand into the younger's boxers. Suddenly everything was quick and rough and  _god_ Ryan's hand was moving fast. Too fast, too fast,  _too fast_. In record time the older man pulled his hand away, grumbling at the mess before commanding Gavin's mouth open. The younger complied, weakly licking the mess off the older man's fingers as he held gently to his forearm. Ryan smirked at that, using his free hand to undo his own pants.

"You know the drill." Ryan's words were flat and nodding, Gavin pulled his mouth off the older's hand, moving to a position where his mouth hovered over Ryan's crotch. He swallowed thickly, nervous as always of his gag reflex. But as always the look on Ryan's face made his hands move to the older man's boxers, quickly pulling out Ryan's member. A bit eagerly even.

Dipping down a bit and holding the hard appendage in both hands Gavin began to pump up and down, licking lightly at the head as Ryan ran fingers through his hair. His eyes fluttered shut and slowly he continued to lap at the tip, moving his hands a bit faster. Then he felt the hand in his hair tug a little, on command Gav opened his mouth, taking the head in. Ryan could only grin, usually by this point in their nights Gavin had finally submitted fully, making it oh so easy for Ryan. Little by little Gavin slid his mouth down and had barely made it far at all before he had to stop. Ryan's hand prevented him from pulling back but didn't push him forward. So he breathed through his nose and slid his hands up and down Ryan's cock. There wasn't much else to do.

The older man begin to coo sweet words at Gavin but the Brit could hear how condescending they really were and he just moved his hands faster, faster. His tongue played against the slit at the head of the older man's cock and he swore Ryan had groaned at that.

Everything was moving quick and suddenly he was pulling quick breaths through his nose and swallowing the hot seed that was suddenly in his mouth. After he'd swallowed the mess Ryan's cock slipped from his mouth and he swallowed thickly, taking quick breaths as his heart rate slowed. His surroundings suddenly blurred and then he found himself on his back, boxers slid to his knees and a rough hand pumping his cock again.

"How many times do you think you deserve for disobeying earlier. Five? Ten?" Ryan's hand was quick and unrelenting. He pulled back the foreskin and rubbed a bit harshly at the head.

"F-Five, a-ah! Please, five, ple-please, sir!" Gavin's breaths quickly turned ragged again and he bucked into the hand.

"Should they be slow or quick?" The words were growled against Gavin's ear and soon hard kisses were pressed along the Brit's neck.

Gavin thought it over, head spinning. Neither were particularly ideal. Both were nearly unbearable to him but tonight he decided he didn't want to be in the bed for hours.

"Q-Quick, please! Sir!" Gavin's chest heaved as he pulled in breaths. Ryan dipped his head, licking the tip of Gavin's cock as he furiously pumped his hand.

"Count them out for me." As soon as the words were spoken Ryan took the head of Gavin's throbbing member into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks, pushing the younger over the edge unexpectedly.

"O-One, sir!" Gavin whimpered, writhing as he was unable to come down from his high as Ryan took more of his cock into his mouth, sucking roughly. His toes curled and he threw his arms over his eyes, becoming painfully hard in seconds. He knew another orgasm would be soon and Ryan attempted to make it as soon as he could. 

The older looked up at Gav through his eyelashes, humming loudly, causing the Brit to whine and wriggle a bit, sensations becoming unbearable as his next orgasm was forcefully brought on, leaving his thighs trembling.

"Tw-ah! Two!" Ryan's mouth pulled off Gavin's member with a pop and the Brit whined as it was given a squeeze, Ryan's hand at it again. The quick movements were unbearable and he groaned and squirmed, breathy moans escaping him as Ryan kissed up to his neck, biting down and speeding up his hand. Soon their lips were pressed together, hard and rough. The kiss was messy with lip biting and moans and Gavin's back started to arch as Ryan started to rub his thumb over the slit in the head that steadily leaked precum.

"P-Plea-ah! Th-Three!" Gavin threw his head back and whimpered, bucking his hips furiously as cum spilled onto Ryan's hand. And e older man just kept going, the mess allowed his hand to tug faster and Gavin's breathing was rough and loud and ragged. Gasps were pulled out of him and his cock was squeezed, growing hard for an unbearable fourth time.

"Keep going." Ryan's voice purred against his neck and Gavin steadily rocked his hips against Ryan's hand. Soon the older went back to pulling the foreskin back and rubbing the head, making the Brit writhe and whine louder than before.

Ryan only smirked, using his body weight to hold Gavin down.

"P-Please, pl-ah!" Gavin's words were quick and broken and he rocked his hips hard, his sensitive cock twitched in Ryan's hand and he groaned lowly, eyes squeezing shut hard as another orgasm rocked him, leaving him quivering and gasping as he was pulled to sit up in Ryan's lap.

"Fou-ah! Four! Four!" Gavin's eyes teared up but no safeword was uttered as Ryan gave his own cock a few tugs and pressed their members together, starting to pant lightly. Gavin's cum had made it easy for Ryan to move his hand and the Brit's head dropped onto Ryan's shoulder as he panted, waiting for it to be over. Groaning, Ryan's hips bucked up and soon he was cumming, gripping both of their cocks hard. Gavin followed close behind and slowly Ryan pulled his hand away, letting the Brit fall against his chest. 

"Five," Gavin breathed out soft against Ryan's chest.


End file.
